We all fall down
by Shinymewy
Summary: Ya back


So this story begins in a pretty weird way I'd have to admit the entire thing seemingly like the worst dream imaginable, but this is pretty much the major thing when your story involves wiping out hordes of the undead in a sad and hopeless story that is the Zombie Armageddon, but that is really here or there so on with the story, or at least what my twisted mind can process of this tale. Anyways I woke up with a Major headache in a strange skyscraper the harsh winds blowing across my face as the silence echoed around me and the sounds of ringing easily heard in my ears as I slowly awoke from my rakk ale induced coma, damn that was a fun night though, Salvador and me were neck and neck but the short guy could sure drink. She stumbles around a bit before noticing Salvador laying on the ground so she kicks him how else would you wake up a short midget man? "Hey Salvador you up? man that was one hell of a night, speaking of which how the hell did we make it up on this tower? what is it like abandoned? or just under construction? perhaps just a set for a movie that we just sorta found our way onto?" Salvador begins to get up and dust himself off. I just keeps on talking though "Maya is going to freak if she finds out where we've been though, I mean I love the girl but I am not her kid and she isn't like my over protective mother I mean Jesus man." Salvador looks behind me with a shocked face but doesn't seem to say anything to me besides. "Stop talking now Amigo, mucho trouble." I notice that Salvador is pointing right behind me with a face of fear that not even Handsome Jack was able to produce from him, which causes me to sigh as I ask a question I know the answer to in the most bummed out voice ever. "She's right behind me isn't she?" and just like that she hears the most shrill and pissed off voice that could belong to one person. "Yes I'm right behind you and yes you are in the most serious trouble of your life, I can't believe you would do something so unbelievably stupid like this! drinking with god damned Salvador, he's the worst person you could possibly be idolizing like this..." and that was all I heard before I felt this strange yet familiar voice echoing throughout my head. "This is Mister Torgue broadcasting from deep inside of your head telling you to mend the rift, also I'm MOTHERF**bleeping** HUNGRY! someone make me a somebody make me a sandwhich, END OF ANNOUCEMENT!" and that left me holding onto my head in pain Maya's voice beginning to pierce the stinging and ringing that was my mind right now. "Hello are you even listening to me...huh? are you?" Maya hissed at me with an vivid voice that told me exactly how frustrated she was right now with me. "I'm pissed with you right now and I'm sure that Axton would be just as pissed too I mean that man treats you like a daughter and you know it. And now you do this crap? going drinking with this Psychopathic midget?" Salvador looks to Maya and grumbles to her. "Hey I take offense to that Amigo." Maya gives Salavador the most terrifying stare you could ever imagine and this was coming from a siren. you did NOT want to piss off something like that. "Now think about what you have done, wait until Axton hears about this." I sigh and do indeed think of what I've done and about how Axton treated me. He let me work on his baby turret with him, and even gave me advice on how to improve my deathtrap, he taught me how to use guns and kept me safe when I needed it, I mean now that I think of it, my life would have been so much more boring without him. You see Maya would have rathered that I rotted away in sanctuary but Axton let her come along on adventures and everything he was awesome. All I hear in the background as I'm thinking is a scream and Maya's voice as she screamed. "Where the fuck did you come from?" seems like Zero showed up, he seemed to always show up at times when you mention him and when he it seemed the most opportune time to scare someone, I was yet to determine if he did that on purpose or if it was just his bad luck or something.


End file.
